Through the Mirror
by Unnamed.in.whispers
Summary: After the decision to stay on the alternate Earth, Rose and the Duplicate Doctor are 'living the dream' of a happy, human life. Or at least, that's the idea… until some familiar faces turn up to shake them up a bit!
1. Chapter 1

Title: AU: Part One Pairing: Rose/ Duplicate, Donna/Duplicate

Series: Dr Who, series 4

Rating: 15 Type: Fanfiction, Angst

Summary: After the decision to stay on the alternate Earth, Rose and the Duplicate Doctor are 'living the dream' of a happy, human life. Or at least, that's the idea… until some familiar faces turn up to shake them up a bit!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dr Who characters or anything from the universe of Dr Who. I am just taking the characters and playing with them a while – promising to restore them whole and unblemished! Thanks to Russell T for creating these toys for me to enjoy. Please don't take any of my playing as having any bearing on the actual franchise. Enjoy.

"I'm going to bed."

It was a statement, not an invitation. Rose meant she didn't want to be disturbed. She'd been working all day at the Torchwood institute, tracking an errant cyber communication to its source… it had taken nine hours, but she had finally located the last cell of cybermen and would be heading the clean-up in the morning. Perhaps then, this alternate universe could finally be safe.

She snorted to herself… even after three years she still considered this an alternate universe. It didn't seem to matter that she now lived here… or, more honestly, had been trapped here by the Doctor.

The first time it had been unexpected and tragic. She had been ripped from the Doctors side and there was no chance they could be together again. It had left her devastated and determined to find a way back to the true universe…

The second time, however… had been utterly her choice. She had a chance to return with him to their universe or stay here, in the alternate.

Rose could remember it to the second, as she stood on the sands of Bad Wolf Bay; she couldn't believe the Doctor was going to leave her… not again… But there he stood; telling her there was no other way… with Donna right by his side.

And so she had forced the moment – because she knew he loved her, even if he wouldn't say it, even if he couldn't...

And the Doctor didn't say it. But he did…

He'd said that he loved her and she kissed him… It was the Doctor but not the Doctor… the other one... the duplicate. There was only one reason behind kissing the duplicate; it had been to hurt. And it had hurt him; the real Doctor.

He had left… The Doctor and Donna… in the TARDIS.

Rose was abandoned on Bad Wolf bay thinking of the choice she made… and realising in that instant that she had made the wrong decision.

So now she lived with that. Perhaps it had served her right.

Rose looked back to the man who had watched her leave their living room and saw him smile, sadly at her.

"Ok," the duplicate Doctor sighed; he had given up trying to spend time with her weeks ago, "I'll have breakfast ready for you in the morning."

She didn't reply; she didn't have the energy or the inclination.

The door shut with a crisp click and Rose stood in silence for a moment as her heart sank through the floor.

She had spent the best part of three years regretting her choice to stay in this universe… stranded without the TARDIS to whisk them away, Rose and the duplicate Doctor were quickly thrust into a new world, with new roles and new relationships.

Everyone expected them to stay together, so they had.

Everyone expected them to move out of the Tyler mansion, so they did.

They had begun working for Torchwood and soon got so caught up their new lives that they hardly saw each other.

Months ago, she had chosen to separate their bedrooms… it made more sense. It wasn't as if they had ever truly done anything after the first few weeks of trying, anyway…

The duplicate Doctor was a consultant in Torchwood, where as she was a field-agent. They kept different hours… it suited her at the time. It made sense… but it was also a punishment…

Before the real Doctor and Donna had left they had given the duplicate a chunk of TARDIS to grow his own. That ship had not survived.

The duplicate said that it was because of the incompatible energy from the other universe, but Rose knew him better than that. Torchwood had been asking too many questions about organic weapons technology… they wanted it for themselves.

She knew the duplicate had destroyed the TARDIS chunk rather than gift any military force with the ultimate weapon.

What he hadn't realised was that he had also destroyed any chance of happiness between them. Because he wasn't enough anymore… and any time she saw him she wished he was the other…

Then she remembered Martha and Donna and how she had been replaced so easily…

And that hurt.

And it always came back to her choice.

She chose to stay in this universe… There was no one else to blame for her predicament than herself.

And that above all things hurt the most.

The Doctors duplicate woke early that morning.

He moved as though on autopilot; into the kitchen and about the space to make breakfast.

Most days felt like auto-pilot if he was honest. He felt like a copy… the duplicate…

After the thrill of telling Rose of his love for her, they were plunged into the expected 'relationship' that followed. They got a house of their own and well-paid jobs... they tried, Gods knew he had tried, to make each other happy… they had tried to take the relationship as if their parting had never occurred.

There was just one problem; they were, neither of them, the people they had been when they had been in love those few years ago.

Rose had hardened; so focused on getting back to 'her Doctor' that everything else took a side-line… her hopes and dreams had grown so high that a simple copy could not fulfil them.

As for the Doctor - and his duplicate - They had the experience of getting over her and meeting new companions; of meeting Donna.

So, perhaps… he had been carried away in the moment. Perhaps he didn't think things through enough.

And all he'd done since was think… about the decisions that had led him here; unappreciated and unwanted.

The toast popped up as Rose entered the room in her usual combats that marked another lengthy separation for them.

So he did what he had become accustomed to; he plastered a smile upon his face and held out a glass of orange.

She crossed the room, threading her hair into a plait before snatching up the fresh orange he had squeezed and reached for the now buttered bread.

"Are you off again?" The Doctor asked, trying to keep his tone light.

"Yeah," she sighed, taking an overly large bite of toast and then talking round it, "We think we've destroyed the final cyber-depot in Mauritius. So we're flying out to confirm and lock it down."

"Right now?"

She didn't look at him, "Sooner the better."

He found himself nodding. What was the point in arguing? It hadn't helped before.

"You?" She asked, lifting the orange out of his hand.

For a moment, he felt as though she actually cared, as she stopped her rushing about the room to look into his eyes. And his mind stalled.

"Well…" he thought of something happening to tell her about…"Mandy has gone off on maternity leave, so that leaves me training her replacement…"

"Mandy is..?"

"My assistant," he answered quickly. "She's been working with me over the last year, liaising with Earths closest neighbouring star systems. Well, she got married… we were invited to the wedding, but your team had found a cyber-cell in China…"

Something in her eyes faded, "Oh."

He deflated… "And they're expecting. So we hired a temp who should help me over the next few months…I have that meeting with the Dreen to establish, you see." Rose was nodding, but she had no idea what his job was or who was in his, now small, life.

Not that he didn't talk about it; she just didn't listen.

"Full day in the office, then?" She asked, hardly keeping the sneer out of her tone.

"Yeah," he found himself sighing.

She finished eating the toast and gulped at her tea. "Well, enjoy that," she said. And she was gone.

It wasn't a new feeling that overtook him as he moved about the kitchen and cleared the plates. There was nothing to be said and no goodbyes.

He had no idea how long he would be alone this time.

Donna Noble straightened her jacket and took a breath, "You're here now, so don't screw it up," she willed herself.

The Golden Age of Britain was upon her and she had yet to secure a full time job… but this was different… this place was in the city, it was established, it was posh… she had to have a chance.

Blowing several breaths, she entered the large, glass building.

The receptionist was so efficient, that people could have confused her ability with snobbishness… but Donna, being a temp, was familiar with the multi-tasking role and simply smiled and waited patiently for the next official to meet her in their own time.

"Donna Noble?" A straight-laced man asked in a pin-striped suit.

"That's me," she answered, immediately offering a hand and plastering on her most warming smile, "Mr Smith?"

The hand was accepted and shook with enthusiasm, "I'm not Mr Smith," the man laughed in self-depreciating tone, "Just been asked to introduce you to the office until he's ready for you."

Donna nodded, "Of course… shall we?"

It turned out her tour guide was called Duncan and he was happy to show her around the large, bright and open-planned office; all the water holes and where to get free coffees … the break-out areas and spaces to recover from particularly stressful moments.

This office seemed like heaven! The pay was great and she had a real chance of progressing to full time work if they liked her and the consultant approved.

Turned out she had been a last-minute request as the company had hired a temp who had not arrived this morning and was not returning any calls.

If she played her cards right… nothing could go wrong…

Finally, she could be a professional; someone accredited, someone of importance, somewhere that mattered. She'd already gathered she was in the famous Torchwood institute. And she would be in a place that mattered.

How good could life get?

"So… Duncan," she breathed after a third cup of tea, "Everything sounds great… except, I haven't met the consultant I'm actually working under yet…"

Duncan sipped his coffee and smiled, "That's where I'm taking you next…"

He led her past the open-plan section of the office and into a walled and suitably crisp looking space containing a great, pine desk and state-of-the-art computer.

Donna contained her excitement as she was introduced to her new working area and ushered through to the boss's office.

"Mr Smith," Duncan asked, entering the executive suite with Donna in his wake. "This is your new PA…" Duncan smiled, ushering her forward, "Donna, please meet John Smith…"

He was a man of average height, skinny and sporting the maddest hair she had seen in a long while… but when his chocolate rich eyes met hers they gained a spark she had never seen before…

And he smiled, "Donna Noble," he greeted, rounding the desk and taking up her hand in a firm and strong grip, "I can't tell you how happy I am to see you…"

And Donna couldn't help but smile in return.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** AU: Part Two **Pairing:** Rose/ Duplicate, Rose/ 9th Doctor, Donna/Duplicate

**Series:** Dr Who, series 4 **Rating:** 15 **Type:** Fanfiction, Angst

**Summary:** The Duplicate Doctor has met Alternate Donna! So what's going on with Rose?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Dr Who characters or anything from the universe of Dr Who. I am just taking the characters and playing with them a while – promising to restore them whole and unblemished! Thanks to Russell T for creating these toys for me to enjoy. Please don't take any of my playing as having any bearing on the actual franchise. Enjoy.

()

Rose saw the life drain out of the cyber unit lying before her and tried to hang onto the feeling that what she had done was good and right…

But instead of getting easier, each death stabbed her deeper. All she had wanted was to explore the universe… instead she had become this; a murderer.

"This section is clear, ma'am."

Rose winced; she hated that handle… she wasn't a soldier. At least, she hadn't meant to be.

"Fine," Rose said, checking her mobile monitor and ordering, "team one can stay up here and clear away the wreckage, team two will head to the central hub and make sure there are no other communication nets… team three with me, we'll check out the basement…"

Soldiers moved with purpose… and so did she.

The group of twelve at her back raised their weapons… but Rose used her eyes. The room was filled with dust-covered computers, mechanised limbs and plastic mannequins.

Once, years ago, this place had been a department store. There was nothing out of the ordinary.

She ventured further inside.

The room was silent and even after minutes of searching there was nothing to conclude but the security of the place.

She dismissed the soldiers, but remained to look over the room.

In truth, she was glad of the time alone. A moment where she didn't feel the weight of command that had been forced upon her, a moment where she could reflect and remorse the lives lost…

They were, none of them, willing enemies. It was a tragedy. Not a victory.

But she had been foolish; keeping her eye off the game.

Before she had realised it, Rose had found herself in a room with plastic mannequins moving, jerkily, toward her.

The gun she habitually carried, discarded in the delusion of safety.

_Not again, _she thought as she helplessly pressed herself against the wall. Her gun abandoned in the notion she was safe and out of danger.

And she closed her eyes…

In a moment, her hand was snatched up in a warm, strong hold by a familiarly solid grip…

It couldn't be… she must be imagining it.

But that big, ragged face… the crooked nose, the wide and slightly mad smile told her otherwise…

He looked at her as though he had never known her… and, of course, in this universe… the Doctor had no idea who she was.

"Run," he said, dragging her away from danger and into a new life…

()

It had been a slightly anti-climactic day up to that point; the duplicate Doctor had been asked to open negotiations with the Dreen… a somewhat basic species when it came to culture and equality… but they were a neighbouring force in this universe and they had had experience in dealing with cybernetics…

He understood the reasons behind the government's desire to contact this race… they wanted to know there was a future after the devastation of the Cybermen and the following global warming crisis caused by the rip in the fabric of the universe. They wanted hope.

What they had failed to consider was the extreme prejudice the Dreen showed any species bar their own. Thankfully, the Doctor had connections…

It was going to take a lot more time to convince them to help the humans build a better tomorrow. He sighed, he would have to write a report… another one… thankfully, this time, he would have help.

Donna Noble sat beyond the glass wall to his office… she was working on her computer.

The Doctor felt a bloom of joy in his chest. Something must have been smiling on him to bring her back into his life.

Nothing could describe how he felt when he looked up from the dreary paperwork to see her smiling at him; he had to hold himself back from scooping her up into the tightest hug he could muster.

He had wanted to sing! To laugh about how much he had missed her and the times they had shared and could share again…

But what had he done since he had met her this morning? Shaken her hand; wanting desperately to embrace her but handing over the rest of her induction to Duncan. It was almost as though he was scared to spend any time with her, in case she was different.

Rose had been different; he had rushed into her life and buried himself there all the same and realising he didn't belong with Rose had meant a slow-tear of his heart for the past several months.

Seeing Donna this morning had thrown him.

This time he was going to make it work. That's why he had practically dismissed her under a pile of paperwork… that's why he had hardly spoken a word to her in hours… He was being irrational, The Doctor chastised himself. Even if it was anyone else, he would have taken the time and made the effort. It had nothing to do with the fact it was Donna Noble.

Was he scared? What scared him?

The possibility that she was nothing like his Donna? Or that she was? And what that would that mean?

The Doctor steeled himself.

There was only one way to find out, he thought as he strode out of the office and stood over a startled Donna…

"It's been a long day, hasn't it?" He asked, containing his excitement as she smiled at him.

"I don't mind." She shrugged toward the papers on her desk, "Gave me the time to catch up."

He tried to swallow down the growing excitement as she startled and said; "That is… if you're keeping me. You are keeping me? Right?"

The Doctor felt his heart strain at its seams… how could he ever reject her?

"I think you'll fit in here perfectly," he said with confidence.

She smiled, demurely…. And gave him the added boost he needed.

"But it is quite late," the Doctor took a breath, "and I'm starving. Do you fancy getting a bite to eat?"

()

Donna couldn't remember a time she had laughed so much.

It had been a funny old couple of years. She had started off happy and engaged to a half-decent man when all hell had broken loose and the cybermen killed off the majority of the world…

Luckily, Donna had won a cruise in the Mediterranean with her family at the time. So they had missed the initial slaughter. When they were, eventually, allowed to fly back to Britain she had found that Lance was dead.

Then there was the aftermath… panic and disorder and the fall of the economy and the job losses. Amongst all of this her dad died and her mum became ill.

Finally, Britain was getting back on its feet, ahead of the rest of the world. Finally she had a job and she could pull her family out of the financial struggle they had been in… she had a lot riding on this job and the healthy promotion track that was on offer.

She absolutely, under no circumstances, should fall for the boss. Or, at the very least, fool around with the boss… It was a very, very bad idea…

But as John Smith started on another, hilarious, story of far-flung places and wild adventures, Donna couldn't help but feel smug that she seemed to have this wonderful mans undivided attention. She had never 'clicked' with someone like this before. She had never known it was even possible.

Here was someone with a completely different outlook on life than anyone she had ever known… here was someone who had been to places on this earth she could only dream of… she soaked up each and every word with wonder.

She felt slightly ridiculous, sitting there, head resting on her hand as she gazed at him, thinking about the images his words conjured

But everything he said was enticing her to listen and he was equally captured by anything she said in return. In fact, he seemed to hang off every word and movement she made… no other women they had met that night even registered on his radar.

Before she knew it the restaurant was closing and they moved to the bar across the street.

She knew she had to be in work the next day, but John smiled and ordered them drink after drink before ordering her them taxi home and walking her to the door.

A surge of excitement tingled over her skin as she tried not to slur, "Goodnight."

John Smith took in a great breath and smiled, "Goodnight."

But they stood there… gazing into each other's eyes, their smiles fading as their eyes drifted to each other's lips.

The night air became crisp and they leaned toward each other…

The taxi beeped, causing both to jump with alarm.

Startled, Donna and John looked back to each other before sniggering in dual embarrassment.

"Well," he sighed, "I'd better…"

"You'd better go," she agreed with a nod.

He swayed slightly, left-to-right as if he were undecided, before grinning, "Tomorrow then."

Donna felt herself melt and nodded, "Tomorrow."

He ducked to place a peck on her cheek, then he was gone and Donna leaned back on the door…

Cold shower… she told herself.

()


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing:** Rose/ Duplicate, Rose/ 9th Doctor, Donna/Duplicate **Series:** Dr Who, series 4

**Rating:** 15 **Type:** Fanfiction, Angst

**Summary:** Wow – it's all happening now. Human Doctor and Alternate Donna have hit it off and Rose has finally found her Timelord! Are they all sure what they're doing?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Dr Who characters or anything from the universe of Dr Who. I am just taking the characters and playing with them a while – promising to restore them whole and unblemished! Thanks to Russell T for creating these toys for me to enjoy. Please don't take any of my playing as having any bearing on the actual franchise. Enjoy.

()

Rose backed herself into the TARDIS dais as the Doctor whirled controls, pressed buttons and babbled about the living plastic and how it had to be controlled by a form of remote control.

"Because you're little planet might have been through the ringer recently," he admitted, rounding the console and managing not to look up at her, "But I can tell you that there are plenty of races out there that would love to get their grubby little hands on your natural and unnatural resources."

Rose found herself nodding; but she wasn't truly listening. She already knew the script about the living plastic… she had lived it. No, Rose was much more shell shocked at seeing him again. She'd started to doubt this alternate reality had a Doctor at all.

But here he was… back in her life, with that daft old face and the worn leather coat… She had to hold herself still for fear of embracing him and never letting him go.

"But I don't suppose any of that surprises you," he continued along his train of thought, leaning against the TARDIS for support, "Because you haven't said two words since you walked in here, Rose Tyler…" he noted, finally turning toward her, "Not about what's going on, or about where you are, or about who I am…"

"No… I suppose you were expecting me to say that it looks bigger on the inside," Rose nodded, as The Doctors mouth fell open with shock and he crossed his arms in self-defence.

"Maybe I was," he said dismissively, "it's the normal reaction."

"Well… I have had some prior experience… and I am a member of Torchwood."

The Doctor eyed her with tired, blue eyes, "Sounds like the military…"

"Almost," she admitted with an apologetic shrug, "But I'm not a soldier."

The Doctor snorted, "Course you're not." Then he folded his arms and leaned back on the jump-seat, "Go on then… impress me with what you know."

_Right,_ Rose thought, _this is it. _"I know what's going on. This living plastic controlled by the Nestine consciousness, which will be using a transmitter to bring all the plastic items in the world to life so it can invade this planet."

The smile dropped from his face.

"You have brought me aboard your TARDIS; which stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space. It's a stolen space ship and time machine from your home planet, Gallifrey."

The Doctor was frowning now, his eyes confused and growing in anger.

"I know that's where you're from because you told me," she explained, taking a step toward him as he jerked back. "You're a Time Lord… last of, if I recall the tale… and you're name is The Doctor. Have I missed anything out?"

"You've looked me up," he dismissed.

"That would make it easy… wouldn't it?"

He was silent for a long time.

Rose didn't know what to say; he was just standing there… "Come on then, On-Coming-Storm," she said, trying to keeping the tremor from her voice, "are you impressed?"

He was still for a long while, then moved, slamming his hand down on the terminal.

"Get out."

Rose blinked, "What?"

"I had to admit that on this planet of basic apes, I failed to consider that someone might have been watching," he admitted, striding toward her and taking a rough grip on her arm.

"So you have been here before then?" She asked, as he dragged her to the main door.

"Years ago."

"Then why didn't you stop them?" She cried, snatching her arm back as they reached the door. "The Cybermen? Why weren't you here?"

"I was busy," The Doctor stated in his own defence.

"With the time war?"

He angered again, opening the door and dragging Rose outside.

"What are you doing?" She protested.

"I don't know how you know what you know, or why … but I don't have the time to find out."

She twisted in his grip to hold his leather coat, "You don't have to feel threatened, because I know who you are."

"I doubt you have the slightest clue who I am," he argued, wriggling to get free.

"Do you want to bet?" She caught his hand, "Because I understand, Doctor."

Rose saw him stop his struggles and look at her.

She took a breath, closed her eyes and remembered…

"It's like when you're a kid, the first time they tell you that the world is turning and you just can't quite believe it 'cause everything looks like it's standing still…."

She definitely had his attention, because he was standing stock-still…

"I know you can feel it-" she said, trying to remember the words and how he had said them all those years ago, "the turn of the earth. The ground beneath our feet spinning at a thousand miles an hour…"

Rose took a breath as his watery eyes met hers, "You can feel the entire planet hurtling around the sun at sixty seven thousand miles an hour."

She faltered a second as the Doctor moved toward her to snatch her up in his arms… "I know you can feel it. We're falling through space, you and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world…"

He was so close now, that Rose could feel his breath on her face as she looked up to him and whispered, " And, if we let go..."

The Doctor was gripping her tighter and she revelled in his touch, leaning forward so that she could still gaze into his eyes… their lips mere centimetres apart. "That's who you are… and that's what I know…"

"How..?" He asked, trembling slightly.

"Because I know you," she explained, keeping the tremble from her voice as he gathered her in his arms, "And I l…"

In amazement, she discovered his lips on hers.

()

The duplicate Doctor looked up from his computer to see Donna slink into the office, wearing thick sunglasses.

He hid a snigger.

In truth, he hadn't wanted to leave her last night and if it hadn't been for the taxi he might not have.

The Doctor wasn't sure what that meant. Except… right now… how he wished he wasn't the Doctor… he wished that he was just John Smith. That would make it so easy to take Donna Noble on a date and build a relationship from there.

He was human now, after all. He didn't have the barriers forced upon him like he had in the original universe.

Could he be with Donna Noble? Could he love her over Rose?

He had to admit that he had been overjoyed to see her again and discover that this Donna had grown through the tragedies of this planet and become the passionate, empathic woman he had become close to in the TARDIS.

Rose hardly noticed his presence at all these days; she almost resented his existence. And here was Donna; bright, beautiful and attentive Donna, who looked at him with such hope and affection.

He shook his head… he had a heritage, of sorts. And commitments… almost…

So all he could be was her friend and if that meant keeping her in his life, then he would be precisely that.

"Morning," he whispered.

She winced anyway, turning to him, "Morning."

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit by a bus," she admitted, sinking down in her office chair as he perched on the edge of her desk. "It's been a while since I've been out drinking that late on a school day."

The duplicate doctor smiled, and then a thought occurred, "How about I make it up to you?"

She blearily looked up at him.

"I need some dictation doing… and you could do with some fresh air… let's take the laptop for a walk."

()

Donna Noble reclined in the summer-sun, enjoying the feel of grass beneath her and listening as John dictated his latest notes to the laptop.

His voice was like a calming song to her, listening to the lilt and wave of his tones made her think of times her father would read bedtime stories as watched the clouds gentle journey across the sky.

The touch of his fingers on hers caused her to startle and they both laughed as John apologised and asked her if she would like another drink.

She thanked him, but replied that there was something else on her mind at that moment.

His hand took hers more fully as they moved together, his chocolate gaze falling to her waiting lips as their bodies drew nearer.

"Donna?" John sighed.

"Yes," she replied.

"Donna, wake up…"

She frowned.

"Donna, wake up."

Her eyes opened and she was, again, reclining in the park… John tracing his fingers over her hand to rouse her.

"Oh," a rush of embarrassment washed over her as she pushed herself up on the picnic blanket, "I didn't fall asleep?! That's so embarrassing!"

John chuckled, "It's ok. I got most of the notes typed up while you were… relaxing."

"I am so sorry…"

But John laughed again, moving to brush her arm with his hand, "Everything is fine. I only woke you to see if you would like lunch? My treat?"

Donna felt a blush rise on her cheeks… that had sounded very much like he was asking her on a date. "I'm not sure about it being your treat?"

John shrugged, "It's my fault that you aren't feeling well. Seems only fare I try to make up for that."

Donna pretended to consider this, "Alright… but somewhere expensive."

John's face melted into the widest grin she had seen and Donna felt her heart flip.

()


	4. Chapter 4

**Series:** Dr Who, series 4 **Rating:** 15 **Type:** Fanfiction, Angst

**Summary:** Hmmm… has Rose convinced her Timelord that they are on the same side? Has the human Doctor realised that he's choosing Donna over Rose? Does anyone know what's going on?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Dr Who characters or anything from the universe of Dr Who. I am just taking the characters and playing with them a while – promising to restore them whole and unblemished! Thanks to Russell T for creating these toys for me to enjoy. Please don't take any of my playing as having any bearing on the actual franchise. Enjoy.

()

Rose watched the Doctor rush around the console of the TARDIS. He was working to find the source of the Nestine consciousness power.

They hadn't mentioned the passionate kiss of moments ago.

Those wonderful seconds had burned on to Rose pressing him up against the TARDIS doors and kissing him more thoroughly than she ever had in reality or fantasy.

She remembered their first kiss through a haze of golden energy; she had been possessed by the TARDIS life-force at the time. That kiss had been similar to this one, full of electricity and hope for the future.

Once they had come to pause, The Doctor had gazed at her with a look of wonder in his eyes before realisation sparked and he gripped her hand to rush them back to the TRADIS and back to the current, deadly situation.

"So… you trust me now?" She asked, as he worked feverishly.

"You aren't lying," he admitted, not looking at her.

Rose frowned, "And you know this because you're such a good judge of character?"

"That," the Doctor shrugged, "and your chemical readings from the kiss we shared."

A familiar huff of disbelief washed over her as he attempted to nonchalantly brush their shared kiss beneath the carpet. "So you were just scanning me."

He paused a moment, then shrugged again, "Yes."

"Didn't feel like it."

"I'm good at…" he drifted off, "scanning."

"You sure about that?" She heard herself tease.

"Been around a long time, me," he explained, continuing his work, "I think it's safe to assume I have conducted many… scans…"

"Right," Rose nodded, "just let me know if there are any other tests you want to do with me…"

The Doctor blushed slightly and Rose felt her head shaking; she knew the difference between a simple kiss and one loaded with passion and desire. But she also realised that now was not the time to confront him on this matter.

"I know where we need to be," Rose finally announced, to his astonishment.

The Doctor paused and looked up to her.

"The London eye," she felt a self-satisfied warmth spread through her as she continued, "It needs something large and round to transmit to all the plastic in the world."

At once, a broad smile beamed across his crooked face and he said, "Fantastic…"

How she had missed hearing that word; since being abandoned in this world, things had been anything but fantastic.

Rose felt herself swell with happiness as The Doctor flipped buttons and twisted dials before looking up at her, "The London Eye, then."

Rose nodded and reached over to a brass reception bell, dinging it with a resounding note, "Let's go!"

And the TARDIS whirled into motion.

()

The duplicate Doctor took a deep breath before ringing the door bell of Donnas house in Chiswick.

Many things in this universe were the same as the other, but so many other things were subtly different. Sylvia Nobles warm greeting was only one of them as she ushered her daughters date into the living room of the house she shared with her father.

Wilfred smiled as he donned a tatty woollen hat and headed off for a night of star gazing on the local allotment patch.

The Doctor did his best to make small-talk and sipped, nervously at the offered cup of tea and was told how Donna had saved her mother and grandfather from a clutch of cybermen in this universe with nothing but raw words and some electromagnets she had seen on the internet.

Donna had never mentioned this to him and Sylvia told him that her daughter attributed her brilliance to a 'lucky break'. It was a very big change to their family dynamic though, this Sylvia continued to praise and support her daughter through the unemployment that followed, understanding Donnas bravery.

As he listened, the duplicate Doctor secretly wondered if there was any resonance from the original universe that might have transferred some of the original Donnas meta- crisis to this duplicate universe and her alternate self.

This would explain the link between electromagnets and cyber weaponry… it would have been in the Doctors head, and if it was in his head, it would have been in Donnas. And if it was in Donnas, it could have transferred to the alternate…

It was an interesting hypothesis, but he soon found all thought wiped from his mind as Donna entered the room in a Grecian style, blue dress.

"Too much," she asked, noting his slack-jawed response to her entrance.

"No," the Doctor shook his head, "no, you look lovely."

He wanted to say she looked just as beautiful as when she had worn that colour in Pompeii… but the whole point of this new universe was that they were starting a new relationship together. And he would have sounded like a mad-man…

"You're carriage awaits," he grinned.

Donna blinked, "You drive…"

The smile faded slightly, "Well…"

They walked out to the black car waiting for them and Donna squeaked with excitement, "You hired a chauffeur?"

"I know," he said, tenderly wrapping a shrug around her shoulders to protect her from the cold, "It's a shameless attempt to impress you."

"It's worked," Donna smiled, covering his resting hands with her own.

A balloon of pride swelled in his chest and the Doctor led them down the path, opening the car door for her and helping her in.

When he joined her and poured them a glass of champagne, he noticed Donna looking at him with suspicion.

"What is it?"

"I just," he eyes tightened on him, "I just don't think this is really what people do on first dates."

The Doctor paused; she had him there. But it didn't feel like a first date to him, having known and travelled with Donna before…

But Donna took his silence as something else entirely, "Oh my God… this isn't a date, is it?"

The Doctor startled, "Well…"

"It's just you're so nice and caring and you talk to me like I'm somebody important and I feel like I've known you for years…"

"You are important," The Doctor said lamely; to him, she was very important.

Donna eyed him, "So… this is a date?"

"Do you want it to be?" He hedged; looking up at her with wide eyes that he knew always persuaded her to do as he wanted.

Donna bobbed her head in consideration and smiled, "Yeah."

He grinned in relief, "Then it's a date," he said and poured them another drink as he happily considered the future with Donna Noble.

A nagging voice in his head was telling him he should be feeling guilty about betraying his commitment to Rose.

But one look at Donna, smiling happily at him over a bubbling glass of champagne and he knew… this was how it was always meant to be.

()

Sometimes life could be unbelievable.

Donna Noble had felt that way ever since she took the job of PA for the charismatic and charming John Smith of the Torchwood Institute.

And here she was, sat opposite her boss on a first date at one of Londons most noted restaurants overlooking the Thames.

They were laughing about one of the assistants in accounts when Johns head snapped up, "Can you hear that?"

Donna tried to compose herself enough to listen, but there was nothing and she shrugged, "Hear what?"

John shook his head, "Nothing, it must be my imagination."

She thought nothing of it and was about to ask if they should skip the desert in favour of going back to her place… but Johns head snapped to the right again, listening intently.

"Donna, can't you hear that?"

Now that he mentioned it, there was a sound; a wheezing and grinding of metal that sounded far away at first and grew louder.

"What is that?" She asked as John reached across to her…

"The TARDIS," he said, with a manic look in his eye. "Come on!"

And with that, he snatched up Donnas hand, dragged her from the table and threw his card at the hostess as they left the restaurant.

Donna was too confused to ask where they were going as John pulled her behind him, along the waterfront before coming to an abrupt stop, causing Donna to crash into his back.

"It can't be," he was muttering as Donna tried to shove her hair away from her face in the growing breeze. "No… no!"

"What?" She asked impatiently, "What is it?"

"Impossible," he said in a high-pitch exclamation, "And utterly brilliant!"

And then the world went completely up-side-down as the empty square before them was filled with an emerging blue box, whose light read 'Police Public Call Box'.

Donna huffed, "I knew it… I shouldn't have drunk that champagne!"

()


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** AU; Part Five **Pairing:** Rose/ Duplicate, Rose/ 9th Doctor, Donna/Duplicate

**Series**: Dr Who, series 4 **Rating:** 15 **Type:** Fanfiction, Angst

**Summary:** The board is set and the players are in place… it's all going to kick-off now!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Dr Who characters or anything from the universe of Dr Who. I am just taking the characters and playing with them a while – promising to restore them whole and unblemished! Thanks to Russell T for creating these toys for me to enjoy. Please don't take any of my playing as having any bearing on the actual franchise. Enjoy.

()()()

Rose had completely forgotten in all the rush that she already had a Doctor… who was now staring at her with wide brown eyes, having caught her as she fell out the TARDIS in a rush to re-live past adventures.

While charging down the ramp, shouting back directions as to where to find the living plastic, she was unaware that the TARDIS door had opened, with the click of slim fingers…fingers which now steadied her after colliding with their owner.

"Rose," the human doctor breathed in surprise.

"Doctor…" She was dumbfounded. How could she explain this?

And then she heard a familiar voice from behind him ask, "Do you know her?"

Rose couldn't believe it. There was no way…

But as she pulled herself upright, subconsciously smoothing his brown, pin-stripe jacket as she peered around him, her eyes caught the familiar flame hair and blue eyes of Donna Noble…

Donna Noble… stood outside the TARDIS, wearing a lovely, cerulean coloured dress… a dinner dress…

And now she looked at the human Doctor, she noticed his suit was pressed and how the ridiculous pumps he always wore matched the colour of his tie and the crazy mangle of hair was tamed with gel.

She was about to ask what the hell was going on, when she realised his focus was on the man behind her…

And even through Donnas question of, "Are you two going to come out of that box, or what?" The human Doctor stared straight into the Timelord Doctors eyes.

"You…" The human Doctor breathed in amazement… "Or, rather… me…"

"How did you get in here?" The Timelord asked, defensively moving behind the console. "The collective hoards of Genghis Khan couldn't get through those doors and yet, here you are with a daft suit and a silly hair-cut."

"How did I get in?" The human intoned, rubbing the back of his head, awkwardly. "Well … I kind of… clicked…" he said with a demonstration.

The Timelord shook his head and said sweetly, "The TARDIS doesn't work like that…"

"That's what I thought…" the human nodded, "turns out we were both wrong."

The taller mans eyes narrowed on the newcomer, "Who are you?"

"Is there someone else in there?" Donna asked from outside.

"And is that your little friend?" The Timelord turned to Rose, shaking his head with a look of betrayal in his eyes, "You led me into a trap. And I trusted you."

Rose felt the ground spin away from her in the chaos as Donna Noble entered the TARDIS and gaped at what she saw…

"It's…" she stuttered, "It's…"

"Bigger on the inside…" the human Doctor supplied.

"Bigger?" Donna said, eyes wide, "bigger is painting with light colours and using mirrors… it's huge. I mean… huge!"

"Thank you," the Timelord smiled widely, "I hadn't noticed myself…"

"And who the hell are you," Donna demanded as Rose looked on, unable to think, let-alone form words.

"I'm the Doctor," the Timelord said, throwing Rose the comment, "And who's she, the cats mother?"

"Is that street-talk or something?" Donna said, recovering herself and growing irritated, "Do I look like somone's mother?"

"Donna," the man in the suit said quietly, taking her hands in his, "I know this is a lot to take in… but we're in an alien ship."

Rose watched them a moment and saw a tenderness there she had not seen in him for months… he seemed so happy.

Then she looked back at the alien with a familiar face… her Doctor…

"John," Donna said, blowing out a confused breath… "I'm not sure what's going on, but I'm ok."

That was another surprise. Donna calling him John… he really had built a life for himself in this universe. Something Rose would never allow herself to do…

How long had he been seeing Donna?

"You're sure?" The human Doctor said under the other Doctors watching eyes.

"Yeah… Bigger on the inside… I can handle that. Just don't tell me there are aliens."

The human Doctor gritted his teeth and Donnas mouth dropped open.

"Are there aliens?" She asked, adjusting to the information and gasping, "Tell me there aren't aliens."

"Hands up all the aliens," the older man said to the air and looked surprised when the other man joined him in raising his hand.

"Right," he said, "I've had enough. I'm telling you what's going on," ringing a brass bell that hung from the ceiling, "all apes off the TARDIS."

"No, wait," the human Doctor said quickly, moving Donna behind him, "I can explain. I'm you, or I will be, in another universe."

"Lovely," the Doctor dismissed, "an alternate version of me. That's just what I need. But, you see, I don't have the time. You see, while you have been playing out your odd little drama on my doorstep, I have been calculating how to stop the destruction of your quaint little planet…. And I need you all to shut up and get out of my way."

Rose found herself in motion before she was aware of taking a step, "I'm coming with you."

The Doctor turned to her, a little fire lighting in his eyes, "Oh, is that so?"

"You're not getting rid of me," she said, wanting to say he'd done that once too often but, casting a glance toward the others in the room, she simply said, "you need the back-up."

The Doctors stern glare melted into a clownish smile as he admitted, "Probably do, yeah. In fact, I'd love it." Then he held out his hand for her, "Rose Tyler."

With a quick look toward John and Donna, Rose placed her hand in the Timelords certain grasp…

()

The duplicate Doctor watched history repeat as Rose placed her hand into that of this universes last surviving Time Lord… or so he assumed.

He felt a slight tug on his heart at the thought of all the adventures they might share together and what it had once meant to have Rose look at him the way she was now gazing at the man in the leather jacket.

Had she always looked at him in such a way back then?

Rather selfishly, he found he envied the other man. He had all their adventures to come and the human would have to remain behind.

"John," Donna said, quietly, "Who are these people?"

His eyes were drawn to his new companion and any chagrin he had felt at being reminded of all he had lost in his new human life was chased away by the hope that bloomed in his heart.

The other Doctor and Rose walked passed them and out of the TARDIS as he answered, "It's hard to explain, Donna. But they're going to save the world… a lot."

Manoeuvring her round, the duplicate Doctor guided her to the doors of the spaceship and was surprised when he heard her say, "Won't they need some help?"

After so much time together, The Doctor should have remembered this woman's capacity to surprise him… she had actually stopped him in his tracks as he gave a small laugh in thanks to the universe.

"I mean, I know I don't know the whole story here, but isn't that what you do?"

"I used to," he agreed, "a long time ago."

Donnas eyes narrowed, "Then why did you stop?"

There was a good question, but a better one would be how to answer it… did he really want to have the '_I knew you in an alternate reality' _talk? Let alone mentioning that she was, in a way, sort-of, his mother?

An involuntary shudder ran down his spine.

_Not using the word mother,_ he told himself, _go with progenitor. _Still creepy…

She was still waiting for an answer while he worked things through and The Doctor took a breath and said, "It's a long story…"

"But…" she continued, placing a gentle hand on his chest, "if I were making a difference… if I were saving the world… I wouldn't ever want to stop."

"Donna," he sighed, despairing at her self-depreciation, "you do make a difference. You wouldn't believe the difference you have made to me."

An unbelieving huff sounded as she shrugged, "I'm not special… just a temp from Chiswick…"

"One hundred words a minute," the Doctor finished the familiar sentence, to her surprise… "you are special, Donna Noble, you wouldn't believe how much. And I know much more about you aside from that."

Her brow rose, "I'll be asking you about that comment later," she told him. "But, if you have saved the world and they are _saving_ the world… don't you think I can be a part of that?"

"I know you can," he said, taking up her hands in his, "But Donna… it will be dangerous."

She shrugged, "I get the feeling you've handled this kind of thing before."

"I have."

"Well…" Donna looked confused, "I trust you."

If it was possible for love to radiate from someone, the Doctor was certain it was beaming from every millimetre of his skin as he held out his hand and felt Donnas slide into place.

"Let's go then," he said.

"Lead the way."

()

Crazy; if there was one word that could sum up the past few days of Donna Nobles life that would have to be it.

She had gone from alone, unemployed and on the breadline… to high-flying PA, earning a pretty penny with a sort-of-boyfriend.

Kind-of-boyfriend?

He had asked her on a date, after all.

And as they raced after two of Earths heroes, Donna felt the rush of running hand-in-hand with this man. It felt safe and strangely familiar; like she was always meant to be here with him in the thick of danger.

The blonde girl, Rose, hadn't seemed too happy to see her. In fact, she'd reacted as if she knew her. Perhaps she did? Donna had worked in a lot of companies through the temp agency in the last couple of weeks. A day here and a day there… she couldn't recall everyone she had met or seen along the way.

But something a little more interesting than the way Rose had looked at her was how she had looked at John after seeing her. Rose hadn't seemed surprised at all, but had appeared more than a little jealous.

And then there was that thing she had called John… she had called him Doctor.

There were other things that had happened in that confused meeting she would store away to have John explain them later… things like that mad spaceship and how the older, grumpier man had made out he owned it… and described the blonde, John and Donna as apes and the Earth as their tiny, little planet.

He couldn't be an alien… no way! He looked so… human…

This was bonkers!

But as they headed down a set of stone stairs and into an underground facility, Donna decided to table all crazy thinking for after the group was done saving the world!

"I can't believe it," she heard the northern accent exclaim before joining the tall man and blonde girl in the large, open space, "We've actually arrived before you had time to set your plans in motion…"

"Seeding a level five planet is illegal under the laws set down by the Shadow Proclamation," the blonde said, walking to the man's side and staring down the stairwell to the level below.

Donna looked around, but couldn't see anything in the darkened space… she turned to John who was staring at the floor of the lower level with the same stern expression of the other two.

"We know you're there," the other man said, haughtily.

"Show yourself," the blonde demanded.

To Donna's amazement, the ground on the lower level began to shift and groan… she almost couldn't believe it, but the shape formed looked like a face.

"The Nestine consciousness," John informed her.

"Explain your presence here," the man said.

"What's going on?" Donna whispered as alien sounds broke and clicked in the air…

"The Nestines home world was destroyed in a time war," he nodded toward the face in the ground, "but it's a creature that feeds off the pollutants in the environment… and it wants to make a new home here, on Earth."

"That's fine… what's the problem?"

John tore his eyes away from the giant-faced alien to look at her, "Well… it would consume everything…"

Donna shrugged, "Look around. We have plenty of pollutants – this world was on the brink of collapse after the cybermen invaded…"

"Don't give me that," the northern man was saying in response to the aliens broken noises, "if you just needed to rest, you would have left by now. You're planning an invasion, plain and simple."

"So… the Nestine is tired?"

"Hurt," John corrected. "It's saying it came here to feed and once it's done and it's ship is repaired then it will leave."

"Well, that's fine then," Donna said and walked up to the Time Lord, clearing her throat. "Excuse me… but who are you to decide what's going to happen to this…" she glanced down to the giant puddle of goo… "creature…"

The taller man looked slightly dumb-founded and glanced toward the human in shock, "I'm the Doctor…"

"That's nice," she said, "I like a man with credentials… but who said you get to speak for our whole planet?"

The alien opened his mouth and, finding no words, looked a little dazzled.

Donna moved forward, "You can speak plastic, or whatever… right?"

The Timelord nodded, dumbly.

"Right then…" she said, looking down to the goo that churned unhappily beneath her, "You there… lets talk."


	6. Chapter 6

Title: AU: Part Six Pairing: Rose/ Duplicate, Rose/ 9th Doctor, Donna/Duplicate

**Series:** Dr Who, series 4 **Rating:** 15 **Type:** Fanfiction, Angst

**Summary:** The board is set and the players are in place… it's all going to kick-off now!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Dr Who characters or anything from the universe of Dr Who. I am just taking the characters and playing with them a while – promising to restore them whole and unblemished! Thanks to Russell T for creating these toys for me to enjoy. Please don't take any of my playing as having any bearing on the actual franchise. Enjoy.

()

Rose watched Donna Noble in awe.

She was brilliant… The Doctor had always said so… but in the up-lit glow of an alien that she had had no idea even existed until a few moments ago, Rose completely understood what it was about this woman that had drawn the Time Lord to her.

She was magnificent and the human Doctor was right by her side.

Rose turned back to her Doctor, shock written into every expression, and everything else melted away. He was the only person in the room, "Not bad for a basic bi-pedal species… right?"

Turning two, wide, ocean eyes to her… the look of shock filtered into a large smile… "You're all fantastic…"

Rose braced herself for what was sure to come…

And it did; she was suddenly swept up in his embrace.

She wasn't going to let this opportunity go and as he released her, she quickly moved to place a kiss on his lips.

The Doctor blinked.

"That ok?" She asked, feeling a tingle over her skin.

"Yeah…" The Time Lord breathed, "It really is…"

Delighted, Rose stretched up to affirm the earlier kiss and felt his arms tighten around her.

This was how it should have been on their first meeting, she realised. But she was too young and too in awe of everything around her that she lost sight of this man. The decision was made there and then… he would never leave her again!

They fell apart, slightly breathless at the thought of what their futures might hold. This was only the very beginning of their adventures… and Rose knew there would be so many…

The feel of his hand taking hers made her heart race…

She couldn't help but look over to the human she had spent the last few years trying to love as much as she had loved the man who now held her close.

He was watching them; content and pleased.

He must have known what Rose was feeling… because he then looked at Donna and Rose could see all the feeling she had been churning inside her in the other man… how he looked at the red-haired woman and stood near her.

They were where they should be, finally.

The Human Doctor looked back to the Time Lord and Rose, smiled and nodded to them.

Without another word, or thought, Rose and The Doctor made their way back to the TARDIS and into their future.

()

Donna was brilliant; she was dazzling…

He had always known it, but this was a chance for him to bask in the glory of the woman.

In the background, he had been aware of the Time Lord leaving with Rose. It made sense… she had always loved him. How could he deny her that? He supposed he would have to explain it to Pete and Jackie in the long-term… but, for now, he listened to Donna end the negotiations she was proposing to the Nesine consciousness for the day and turn to him.

"Shall we contact the relevant authorities, Mr Smith?" She asked, making a face.

He laughed, "I think that would be wise, Miss Noble."

And they left the room.

The moment the doors shut, he felt Donna grip his hand and turn him into a hug. She was laughing about how amazing the last few minutes had been.

The Doctor joined her in a quick bounce of joy as she exclaimed, "I can't believe this is happening… I mean… I was having dinner with you and then talking to a puddle of goo for the fate of the world…"

"Something you did very well," he admitted. "I think you went above and beyond the role of personal assistant…"

"Nah," Donna dismissed, wriggling from his arms to deliver a joking slap to his arm, "anyone could have done that…"

"Donna…" The Doctor shook his head, "not everyone is like you. "

She blushed and wondered what could have happened in this and the alternate universe to make the woman before him doubt herself so much.

"In fact…" he pondered, "you should be the Nestine's ambassador during their stay…"

She goggled, "What? Really?"

The Doctor shrugged, "I know a few people…"

With a whoop of joy, Donna flung herself into his willing arms and thanked him with a sedate kiss.

"Thank you," she said, looking into his eyes.

The Doctor felt his heart expand and he replied, "Donna… you are so very special. You deserve everything in this world… and, if you let me… I will give you everything I can."

And he meant it.

He may not have the whole of time and space… but he had Donna Noble… and that was all he wanted.

()

Well , if every dinner-date ended up with a boyfriend and a promotion, Donna thought she would have joined this particular temping agency years ago!

Taking the temp job at the posh Torchwood tower had been the best decision of her life.

Three years on and she was the Ambassador to all visiting races on the planet… she had her own office… her Mum and Gramps lived in Kensignton and she was married to John Smith… who had a complicated history of being a human cloned from an alien... whatever! He was human enough where it counted!

She knew the whole story of his history and, while not claiming to understand it, she had listened with awe.

He had felt he had nothing to offer her compared to the memories he had of their time together [except it wasn't really them, but it was and yet… oh! Never mind!]. But three years, countless trips to all corners of the globe and two bouncing babies later, she had proved him wrong.

He had given her everything he could, just as he had promised.

The planet was healing.

Life was just really looking up to the stars and staring to wonder.

And Donna Noble, her family and her Doctor, were ready for the future.

()


End file.
